


Flower-Power

by tonifree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Other, Renora, Romance, remnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonifree/pseuds/tonifree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The growing relationship of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. From their first meeting onwards to their time in Beacon. They start out as friends, and will they ever become more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first Renora fanfic, so bear with me. I hope I captured the character's essence correctly, and you'll enjoy my work!
> 
> English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes, but do tell me what is wrong so I can change it!

„That’s Magnhild!“

The small Asian boy flinched. He spun around to see a bubbly redhead in front of him.

Ren was too surprised to put anything into words.

„Umm, are you okay? I’m Nora, and who are you?“, the girl said worriedly but quickly.

Ren still hadn’t regained his ability to speak yet. He firstly looked up and down the girl to take in everything.

She was bobbing up and down on her toes and had reached out her hand for him to shake. Ren blinked twice and shook her hand.

„I’m Lie Ren.“, he answered politely, like he’d been taught.

„Ah so Lie then? Nice to meet you!“, Nora exclaimed happily, and started to babble.

„Well,it’scooltomeetyouLie,Imeanwhowould’vethoughtsomeonelikeyouwouldvisitushere?Right?Imean-„

„Uh, it’s Ren actually.“

Nora barely heard him, but she did.

„Huh?“

„My name. It’s Ren, not Lie. That’s my last name. In my culture we say the last name first, and then the surname.“, Ren explained quietly, but slightly amused.

„Ohhh, okay! Well you can still call me Nora, it’s waaay better than to call me Valkyrie anyway!“

Ren’s mouth twitched and he had to smile. She was weird, but he liked her in some way. Nora Valkyrie. It sounded different to other names Ren had learned, but then again, his own name was confusing to others aswell.

„Anyway, that drawing there, that’s Magnhild. She’s a big hammer, and really cool! I wanna be a huntress, and when I am, I’ll crush things with Magnhild! I planned everything for her, and now I’m waiting for a chance to build her!“, Nora explained excitedly.

Ren smiled again, and when she was finished answered: „That’s really cool. Do you wanna hear about my weapon too?“

Nora’s eyes widened.

„You wanna be a hunter aswell?! Wow…and yeah I totally want to hear about your weapon!“

„Uh, well I don‘t have a name yet, but I know that I want two small pistols, that have blades attached to them at the bottom. And they can disappear into my sleeves.“

Ren finished his sentence and looked at Nora. She seemed deep in thought.

„Well, it’s pretty cool, but you DEFINITELY need a name for it!“, she answered him seriously.

„Um, I’m not good with names….can you help me?“

„Of course! Sure thing! I’ll let you know as soon as I find one!“, the redhead cheered.

„I’ll visit the town with my parents again soon, so I’ll definitely come by here again.“, Ren answered and turned to leave.

Nora turned her head and jumped after him to hug him.

„See ya!“, she said, and when he left to meet up with his parents, Nora went back into her room in the orphanage and watched them from her window.

She smiled and was happy to have made a new friend, and even though he didn’t see her, waved Ren good-bye.


	2. The First Meeting: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens, and Ren finds himself back with Nora.
> 
> Warning: Slight feels trip I guess, and also mention of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Chapter 2 immediately afterwards! I hope this two-part chapter is enjoyable!

It had been days.

Nora began to worry. Ren wanted to come by, but nothing the sort had happened. She was sad, because Ren seemed like the only kid that wanted to play with her. She was too brutal, loud and over-bearing for the most other kids.

The redhead sighed and began another boring day.

* * *

 

Ren’s eyes were closed. He didn’t want to cry, but it was so hard. His babysitter‘s hand had been clasped firmly onto his shoulder.

He was wearing all black and standing by the grave of his parents.

„Such a horrible death. They stumbled upon a huge group of Grimm on their mission, and while trying to protect the rest of their team, they both lost their lives.“

„They died an honourable death. They both have been so noble hunters.“

„Ah, shush. It’s horrible. They left their eight-year old son behind.“

Ren tried to block out all of the hushed and whispered dialogue, but he couldn’t.

His masquerade finally broke and he started sobbing. Ren couldn’t form words, and was thankful his baby-sitter held him in her arms and hugged him. She was silently crying too.

Shortly after, it began raining.

* * *

 

The following days had been a daze for Ren. So many people came into their house and tried to manage everything his parents had owned.

He had been allowed to pack his things and was now temporarily living in his baby-sitters apartment, but even he knew that was no solution.

Ren was not playing and barely eating.

Finally, after days on end, a serious looking man had told him, that he would be transferred to the near orphanage. All the Asian boy could do, was nod.

And so his entire life was turned upside down.

* * *

 

3 days later:

Nora was sitting in her room, waiting. All the children in her part of the orphanage had been told a new kid would arrive, and they should not overwhelm him too much, as his loss was recent.

The redhead liked showing new people around, but they were usually scared by her attitude afterwards, so she was unsure whether she should do it.

When Ren finally arrived at the orphanage with his big, serious social worker, Nora couldn’t believe her eyes.

Her friend Ren, Not Lie!

* * *

 

He wasn’t saying or caring much when he was showed around by the orphanage worker, neither when he said good-bye to his social worker. He sat in in his room, emotionless.

Suddenly, he heard a hesitating knock on his door. The door opened with a loud creaking noise.

„Ren?“, a small voice asked.

The boy looked up, feeling so many things at once. Confusion, happiness, sadness, anger, excitement.

Ren looked at the girl standing in his doorway.

„I-I don’t know how you feel, and I know I can be a lot, but do you wanna be friends?“, she asked shyly.

Ren had to smile faintly, and immediately was surprised. She had managed to make him feel good things, when all he had felt before was negativity and emptiness.

He nodded, and Nora smiled brighter and hopped onto his bed.

„Whenever I was sad, my parents would hug me and cuddle me until I fell asleep. And I’m gonna help you not be sad anymore, okay?“, Nora asked with big eyes.

Ren nodded again, and felt relieved and warm when Nora embraced him.

„It’ll be alright. Now you can help me with Magnhild, and I’ll help you with StormFlower.“, Nora whispered into his ear.

His silent sobbing was now mixed with little fits of laughter.

Maybe it was actually going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the jumps between POV are not too confusing.....Don't forget to give me feedback :D Bye!


	3. Pancakes and Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ren's birthday, and Nora wants to be royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the age a bit, the story begins with them being around 8, and they now are around 9-ish.  
> Also it's very short, mainly because I had another story in mind for this chapter, but it seemed unfitting with their age...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**1 year later:**

„It’s morning, it’s morning, iiiiiitt‘s moooorning! Wake up sleepy head!”

Ren’s eyes opened slowly. He never knew how Nora managed to wake up so early, and also how and why she always found her way into his room to wake him just as early.

She was jumping through his room, dodging some toys on the ground and finally jumped onto his bed.

“I heard they’re making pancakes for breakfast! And then I asked why, because obviously that’s amazing and I totally love pancakes but I thought there’s gotta be like a reason you know and-“

“Nora. Please get to the point.”, Ren interrupted her with a pat on her shoulder. In their year of close friendship, Ren had learned to stop Nora before she started babbling for too long. Because she COULD and WOULD if Ren let her. He had learned that the hard way.

“Yeah okay. Anyways, I asked and they told me it’s your birthday!”, Nora exclaimed.

“Oh yeah. Right. That’s very nice of them.”, Ren answered calmly.

Nora looked at him accusingly and then proceeded to swat the back of his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Ren? I could’ve gotten you a present! Or I could’ve have planned a surprise party! Or get all the kids up to sing you a song!”, Nora continued to list all of the lost chances.

Ren just looked at her and chuckled.

“You know Nora, your morning babbles are a great present.”

She looked at him confusedly, but then grinned.

“ANYWAYS….because it’s your birthday, all the children allow you to play as much in the castle as you want to! That means you’re King of the castle…..”, Nora said suspiciously.

Ren continued to look at her with expecting eyes.

“And well, I thought that could mean that I’m Queen of the Castle!”

Ren was surprised but only nodded strongly.

“Of course Nora. I would love you to be Queen.”

“YAAY, thanks Ren! We’ll crush anyone who comes too close to us!”, Nora cheerily said.

“Sure Nora. But first, let’s get breakfast.”, Ren answered, chuckling.

* * *

 

**A few minutes later:**

The two friends were sitting next to each other, both stuffing their mouth with delicious pancakes and sweet syrup.

Ren knew this was Nora’s favourite dish, and he had not missed the chance to ask the kitchen staff if they could make it for his birthday.

"And I mean, when I finally have Magnhild, I can protect actual castles, I mean if I ever GET a castle at that, but I'm pretty sure I will get a castle at SOME point...but our castle will be so cool, we'll be the best King and Queen there ever was!"

Nora was jabbering about what a great time they would have being King and Queen.

Ren only laughed. He would love to read a book instead, but for the sake of Nora’s happiness he’d abandon his book. He would have plenty of time to read it later.

Other than that, he loved playing and fighting alongside Nora. They knew about each others preferred fighting techniques, and complimented each other very well.

* * *

 

Another few minutes later:

“I’m Queen of the castle!”

Nora wielded her toy hammer around. Ren stood slightly below Nora and had two toy daggers in his hands.

A few other kids had decided to playfully attack Nora and Ren, to try and claim the castle.

Nora laughed viciously and jumped down while smashing her plush hammer to the ground. Ren stayed on the castle, and defended it from attackers that came from behind. All the kids fighting were planning on becoming hunters and huntresses, but Ren and Nora were the only ones with good team work.

Ren was sure he and Nora would be undefeated, and indeed, no one claimed the castle that day.

* * *

 

**The evening:**

“Ren….do you think we’ll go to the same school? Because I think we make a great team. I don’t think I can work as well with anyone besides you!”, Nora asked, while drawing another picture of Magnhild.

“I hope so Nora.”, Ren answered sleepily.

And as Nora started talking to no one in particulary, Ren smiled.

“I’d miss you elsewhere.”, he said to himself very silently.

And with that they went to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed another chapter :3
> 
> Please give me feedback :)
> 
> See ya!


	4. The Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has to make a big decision regarding his future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! This one was originally mixed with the previous one, but I decided to split them, so sorry if they are too short!
> 
> Suddenly my formatting didn't allow me to make these seperating lines under each paragraph, so I did it differently.  
> If anybody knows how I can get it to work again, help would be appreciated :)
> 
> I hope you still enjoy!

**1 year later:**

“Well, I think we agree that Beacon would be the absolute best school to attend, right?”

Ren looked at Nora. They had spent so much time deciding which school they would attend together in the past years, and now they’d finally come to a conclusion.

He nodded and Nora smiled at him brightly.

“I can’t WAIT to finally swing Magnhild! And I’m also really excited to finally see StormFlower! We’ll be so cool, and great team mates! I mean you are so good in school, and well, everybody loves me!”

Ren listened to her with amusement. He hoped they would be able to attend the same school. It wouldn’t be the same without Nora at his side, cheerfully babbling about things.

_

Suddenly the owner of the orphanage appeared in the dining hall.

The boy turned his head towards the rather intimidating woman, and even Nora stopped talking.

When the headmistress spotted Ren, she came over, and asked him to come to her office.

Ren nervously stood up, and told Nora to go play first, and that he would join her later.

Nora confusedly watched the two leave the dining hall, and decided that rather to go play, she would follow those two.

_

Ren felt out of his place in the bright office of the headmistress, but he knew he behaved very well, and that wouldn’t be the problem.

And he was right, as the woman was smiling at him.

“Hello Ren. You know who I am, right?”

“Yes ma’am.”, Ren answered politely.

“And you know why you’re here. But as you may not know, this orphanage specialises on preparing orphans to become hunters and huntresses. We raise you up to a certain age, and then transfer you to the different schools around Remnant.”

Ren felt obligated to nod.

“When we took you in, we assumed you wanted to be a hunter. But we never asked for confirmation of that. Ren, do you still want to become a hunter?”

“Yes ma’am. I already planned my weapon, and I’m very excited to become a hunter.”, Ren answered calmly.

“Very well. That is a good start. Now, Ren, as you are ten years old now, we need to prepare you for transferring to one of the schools. You will not transfer until you’re twelve years old, but you’ll get an introduction to fighting, among other things. And we will put you on the waiting list of whatever school you may wish to attend.”

Ren could simply nod.

“Have you decided which school you want to attend? We have various options around here, but it depends on you and what secondary school you want to attend. For trainees there are several options, such as Signal Academy or Sanctum Academy, and to fully become huntsmen, you’ll need to attend either Haven, Shade, Atlas or Beacon Academy. I know this may be a bit over-bearing, but we hope you have given your education a bit of thought.”

Red paled and swallowed. He and Nora had thought about the schools, but over his pressure and nervousness, he had forgotten the name of it.

“BEACON ACADEMY!”, was shouted through the closed iron doors.

Ren turned his head and the turned his gaze back towards the headmistress.

“Yes, exactly. I would like to attend Beacon. But I don’t know about a primar-“

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Nora burst through the door.

“We’re going to Beacon! Well, when we’re 17 and only if we get accepted of course, but yeah.”

Both Ren and the headmistress looked at Nora in awe and confusion.

The headmistress smiled.

“Well, if Miss Valkyrie is so very sure about your education, then of course. Beacon Academy is the goal for you two. I would suggest you visit the closest trainee school to here, and then will graduate to Beacon.”

She typed some words into her computer, and gestured for both children to go.

“Were going to train for Beacon! This is SO exciting! I’ll finally be able to use Magnhild, and you can use StormFlower and we’ll be a great team!”, Nora happily exclaimed while the two walked back to their dorm.

“I mean, Beacon, aside from Atlas, has a great reputation, and I’m sure we’re gonna meet LOADS of new cool people. Not that I would abandon you or anything, you’ll always stay my best friend!”

“Yeah.”, Ren smiled to himself.

It would be a great adventure, and he was very glad to have the chipper, bubbly Nora at his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to give me feedback!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
